The present disclosure relates cleaning systems, for example, and in particular, to cleaning systems for generating alkaline cleaning solutions with electrolysis reactions.
Electrolysis cells are used in a variety of different applications for changing one or more characteristics of a fluid. For example, electrolysis cells have been used in cleaning/sanitizing applications, medical industries, and semiconductor manufacturing processes. Electrolysis cells have also been used in a variety of other applications and have had different configurations. For cleaning/sanitizing applications, electrolysis cells are used to create anolyte liquids and catholyte liquid. Anolyte liquids have known sanitizing properties, and catholyte liquids have known cleaning properties.